Unexpected Outcome
by tobi the blarg monster
Summary: Christopher gets in trouble one too many times at work in one day and gets a pretty..."harsh" punishment from his Captain. ;  yaoi dont like then dont read


Chris darted inside the police departments main work room. It was covered in small cubicles for all of the S.T.A.R.S cronies to do their paperwork. He gave a sigh and sat down at his desk. It was close to seven fifteen and he was suppose to be in at seven. If he was lucky, the captain wouldn't notice.

The brunette looked over at Jill who had just gotten a phone call. "sure thing," was her only reply as she hung up the phone, shooting a smirk at Chris.

"Wesker wants you in his office pronto," she said smiling. Chris stared at her with a blank expression, disbelief hidden in there somewhere. "I think that means now Chris," she finished with returning to her report on one of her recent cases.

"shit…," the brunette muttered while running one of his rough hands through his hair.

Yet another sigh passed through his lips as he began trudging to Wesker's office. He wasn't even that late, so he was finding it hard to understand why his colleague and subordinate was so angry. Everyone stared after him as he continued walking. It wasn't often he got in trouble with the captain, but when he did…well , it never ended well. Most of their arguments or physical fights could be heard amongst the other S.T.A.R.S. members outside the office.

The blue eyed man hadn't noticed his head which had sank to stare at the floor, and felt stupid for bringing it to look up. He was inches away from the door, the only thing he hoped for was a quick confrontation.

Chris opened the door, closing it quickly to hopefully muffle the usual "lecture gone wrong" as he himself liked to call it. Because Chris usually got to put in more than a fist and his two cents.

He sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the blonds desk.

"Do you have any idea as to why I brought you in here, Redfield," his voice hard as stone.

"Something about being late, I guess…," Chris responded while leaning back. He knew he was mad because he had called him by his last name. The fact he couldn't see Wesker's eyes made it worse, scarier even. He couldn't see any emotion because of the dark shades, leaving him as vulnerable as a blind man.

"precisely," The older replied while leaning towards Chris from across the desk, "thirteen minutes to be exact. Do you have anything to say in your defense?".

Chris rolled his eyes "lecture time" was now in session. "Yes, I was late, sorry. May I go back to work now?".

"Don't you brush me off, Christopher! ," Wesker slammed his now clenched fists on the table, his voice in it's assent to yelling, "This is the third time this week! How can you expect me to trust you to do your job, when I cant even trust you to be here on time! I have quite a notion to revoke you!," the blonds teeth clenched, he was now standing, staring at Chris over his shades with his hands still on the desk.

"Chill out, It's not like I did it on purpose! Plus I wasn't even that late!," Chris pushed back against his chair, in a way hoping to get farther away, but one thing had stuck out in Wesker's words. The "revoke" part. Was his captain seriously considering on firing him?

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Redfield," a glare penetrating Chris's staring one. Chris was starting a habit of coming in late or returning late from break, it was starting to get really bad too which was angering Wesker all the more. After a few moments of a rather intense silence, the blond gave a sigh and came around from his side of the desk. Only stopping when he was in front of Chris. "Not to mention that half of your paperwork is incorrect and that's if you do it at all," Wesker crossed his arms and leaned against the desk.

"Not my fault…I hate writing…" "That's NOT the point here, Christopher!," the older and blue grey eyed man injected before the brunette could say another word, "You accepted writing when you accepted that badge." "Well if I had been warned, I may not have even-," "_CAN IT!_ Do I even have to bring up the fact your bust rate is degrading. You're making me look bad and you out of all people know how things get when my pride is on the line." "Well that's not my fucking fault!," Chris was really trying to suppress his anger, but it wasn't really working, "if you, captain ASSHOLE, would send me on more field calls, then I MIGHT do a better job!," the angrier of the two had jumped out of his chair, getting less than a foot away from Wesker's face.

"Are you finished? I care not for how long you quarrel with me, it doesn't change the fact im still contemplating on revoking or suspending your badge, Redfield," his voice already back to it's usual cold, calm tone.

Chris let out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding in, "As a matter of fact…," his hands clenching again to create a firm fist, "NO!" Chris swung his right hand at Wesker's head. Not caring where it would hit him, but hit him nonetheless. He hated when Wesker used his "love for the job" against him like that. He threatened it a lot and he usually ended up keeping it…after a long hard fight. But like always, Wesker had already dodged him and threw him down on the desk, basically laying on top of him afterwards. His lips close to Chris's ear. Who was, coincidentally, bent over the desk.

"Get off of me, you bastard!," he flung his fist at him again, but due to their positions, Wesker merely moved his head out of the way and grabbed both of his wrists and successfully pinned them to the brunette's back. Multiple items falling off the blonds desk in the process.

"Tsk, tsk, slow as usual, Christopher," the blonds voice went smooth, almost seductive as he pushed his captives hands deeper into his back.

Chris began to struggle immediately, which happened to grind his ass onto Wesker's hips who didn't seem to really care at the moment. He stopped when he noticed that it wasn't Wesker's leg he was grinding against, quite disgusted, but aroused from the friction. Chris knew the odds of him breaking the grip of the superior would be close to zero so he settled with listening for once, a little scared of the consequences. "that's better. Now…," Wesker stated as he heard the brunette's head hit the desk, showing he had given up, "when I let go I expect you to go back to work. I'll let you keep your job, but if you're late again you _will_ be punished". The captain released him and left his office without another word.

Chris stood back up, rolling his arms around a little bit. Wesker had actually put A LOT of pressure on them which was now taking it's toll. "bastard…," the now pained brunette muttered after him as he left to return to his desk to work on more paperwork.

It wasn't long after he had returned to his desk that Jill had started staring at him hardcore. Her gaze was quite unnerving, "what?" "it didn't sound too bad this time," she went back to scribbling some more words. "yea it wasn't as bad as it could've been…," a yawn escaped his mouth as he finished his sentence. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep recently due to some minor insomnia, but it was really working on him. This whole umbrella thing was really starting to tucker him out during the day. Turned out they were part of some terrorist thing, well it's still not all sorted out yet. "soooooo….," Chris looked over at Jill, " you think I could sneak a nap in?" "What?," her head shot back up to Chris. Her mouth agape and eyes bulging, "you're kidding, right?." "Just a small nap, just…like throw something at me if he comes around," he knew he was taking a rather huge chance with getting caught, but Wesker never usually came down where he worked so it seemed okay. He had already cleared off an area to lay his head down. "Fine! But if you get in trouble it's no my fault," Jill began furiously writing on her reports. In a way she felt it was part of her job to watch over Chris seeing as how they were partners after all.

"Thanks Valentine," he closed his eyes and put his head down on crossed arms. "Don't thank me yet Redfield," she said without looking at him. He had already fallen asleep before she answered.

~L~

Jill looked over at the clock then at Chris. It was almost eleven and she felt a dying need to wake him for some reason. So, no doubt, she followed her instinct and went over to wake the pile of sleeping muscle.

One of her hands reached out to him, but stopped when a sudden gloved one hit her shoulder. She jumped accompanied gave a sharp exhale of breathe at the scare and turned to face her culprit.

"C-Captain," she saluted him. Wesker nodded it off then looked back to Chris. "so…here I come to inquire on the umbrella case and I see this," he nodded to Chris," care to explain?," he said looking over his shades at the female. Barry had looked around from his cubicle to see what was going on. Wesker looked to him, knowing he was only staring to see if she was to get in trouble. Every one did when they heard Wesker talking to someone. Anyone. Barry just so happened to be eating…a sandwich no doubt. "unless you plan on being part of Barry's sandwich I recommend you get back to your paperwork and you not so much as breathe in Redfield's direction, got it?". his face went from question to anger. Jill just nodded, not wanting to become a Jill sandwich **(ahahahah! Kudos if you got it)**. Barry got Wesker's message of "fuck off" in the process and had returned to his previous ministrations. Jill nodded, trying her best to keep eye contact but his strict gaze tore away at her nerves. Almost as if he was killing her with a stare. "good, now if you change the situation then you can change your career", he turned and left as he could see the tension building in Jill's eyes. She felt torn between loyalty and friendship, the price for helping Chris was quite hefty, but what was going to happen to him if she didn't at least warn him?

She silently went back to her station. 'well…it's not entirely my fault…he knew Wesker was on him, yet he _still_ pulled a trick like that,' she thought trying to find a plausible solution. 'I told Chris I would so I should get him up…but im not about to lose my job over his mistake.' Although helping her partner was digging into her conscious, she could almost physically feel Wesker's gaze on her. Watching her every move, what she was doing, what she was going to do. "im sorry Chris…," Jill whispered as she went back to work as instructed.

~L~

A small tapping on Chris's desk was enough to bring him back from the only form of pleasing darkness. Groggily, he lifted his head to see a hand tapping it's fingertips against the dark wood. "shit Jill why do you gotta wake me up like that. It's kinda sketchy, a tap would've worked just fine," he muttered sleepily. "shit would be correct," Wesker's voice echoed through his head, "but im not Jill." Chris's eyes got wide at the realization 'damn, damn damn!,' he repeated in his head. He looked up at Jill who was just staring at them. "sorry…," she muttered then once again continued her work. Chris just glared at her. "Don't blame her Christopher, she's simply obeying orders, not that you would understand," his accent drawled as he spoke, "I expect you to be in my office at three. No later seeing as how you have issues with time." Then as before, he left without waiting on a response. "fuuuuuuuuck…," Chris dropped his head to his desk hitting it there repeatedly, knowing that a revocation was lying in wait for him later.

~L~

Three hours went by in silence. Just glares and exchanged ones going in between Jill and Chris. It was about five til three when Chris decided he should get going. "well…guess I'll be seeing you around Jill…," he didn't tell her what his consequences were. . Yes he was angry with her, but couldn't blame her for what she did.

"yea, you too Chris," she said as she got up to stretch from her long day of sitting. The workday was over, but some people had a tendency to stay after to finish late work and such. Jill happened to be one of those people.

Chris smiled weakly then turned to leave. He was at Wesker's office at a minute til, which was good. He sighed to mentally prepare himself for the firing as he knocked on the Captain's door and walked in. "ah, Christopher, you're a minute early. Impressive," he spoke as he crossed his arms. He wasn't sitting but standing by the desk, leaning on it like he was earlier. "yea, I can do something when I get motivated," he just stood in the center of the room, not wanting to get too comfy in his fr-enemies office. A small silence passed before they spoke again. "now, how do you suppose I punish you. You know what I intended to do right? Give me a reason why I shouldn't," Wesker stared at the younger almost…hungrily? Sketchy, but hey he was giving him a chance, hell he was going to let him bargain! "in all honesty I cant give you an honest reason, sir," Chris stood straight as he answered him, knowing the inevitability of getting out of the situation. Playing goody goody might win him some brownie points. "well then…honest Chris. What are you willing to do for your job?," he smirked at him the way he had on their previous lecture.

Chris's tensed frame slouched a little, "um, excuse me? Sir are you feeling alright?". "im perfectly fine Chris, im simply asking what you're willing to do for your job," the blond looked over his black frames to admire the muscular man in front of him.

"uh, well," Chris felt his face flush, "um what do you mean exactly?".

"oh, wait, you have to be motivated first that's right…," Chris had no idea what Wesker was talking about or what he meant and it was beginning to scare him a little. "what are you implying exactly?," Chris said turning his head away from Weskers. Who was now inches from the rookie gone vet's face. Chris had already backed against the wall so he was pretty much resting against it.

Chris's face went pale, so much so you would've thought him to be dead as one of the older's slender hands started running up and down the marksman's ribs in a caressing fashion.

"I-I think I should…," Chris's face turned a bright red trying to find the words he needed, "should be going". he tried to slip out from under the blonds weight. Wesker just pushed against him harder, successfully pinning the brunette against the wall. "didn't you want me to let you keep your job?," the captain almost purred in Chris's ear while pushing a growing erection into his subordinates thigh, "then I suggest you cooperate". Chris was about to protest when his captain forced his lips upon his own with bruising force.

In all honesty, Chris wasn't sure how to handle the situation seeing as how he had never been put in one such as this before. It would've been one thing if Wesker were a girl, but no he was a man…and his Captain.

Chris jerked his head to the side which broke off the kiss. "Wesker…," he started while panting, "you are one confusing man. But…but let me tell you something right now. Im not gay".

Wesker just stared at him once again through shades, "im not requesting you be gay Redfield. Im simple asking that you fulfill my desires in exchange for your job."

"a fling, huh?"

"if that's what you would like to call it then yes"

Chris couldn't hold back his laughter at how this was going to end. Wesker gave him a one eye brow raised look as if Chris was mocking him. "so if I give you a blowjob," Chris got up off the wall and walked over to the desk, Wesker following him, "I can keep my job?"

"do you accept my offer"

"hell yea, that's not a bad bargain"

"ok…but," the blond started as he flung Chris down on the desk, positioned as he was earlier, "a never said that just a blowjob would suffice." Chris's eyes got wide at the realization of Wesker's intentions. The captain had already begun stripping Chris of his vest, which was thrown in a corner and shortly followed by the marksman's white t-shirt.

"hey now, don't I get a say in this?," he panicked as a pale hand slipped into his pants and started to pump his limp dick.

"im afraid you already agreed my dear Christopher. I plan on making sure you fulfill your end too. Or do you want to get fired?"

"I'll scream rape if I have to."

"and have the whole place know that a man such as yourself was brought down to this?"

"you're the one getting ready…ready to…," Chris's words trailed off as his arousal was starting to get to him.

"ready to what, Christopher? I don't usually use such words, but are you scared that a good fuck from me is enough to change your outlook on homosexual relations?," the blond ran his other hand across Chris's bare chest to tweak a nipple that was already hard.

"n-no…," he continued to disagree, but his hips had already betrayed him and began bucking into the blonds hand.

"your body says otherwise," Wesker whispered against the youngers neck then smirk as if in victory.

"shut up you Arian freak," Chris said trying to push himself up off the desk. It was odd, but Wesker seemed as if he was a million times stronger. Chris couldn't even budge under the Captain, he blamed his arousal for his diminished strength.

He wasn't sure how, but he needed to get away. Or he was most definitely going to be raped by Albert. Chris gasped as a certain hard part of Wesker was pushed against his inner thighs, catching him off guard.

"how well can you handle pain, my dear heart," the blond asked while giving soft kisses to his captive's neck.

"enough to handle what you dish out you prick," finding his only defense in insults and arguments.

"really now…," Wesker smiled for the first time in Chris's presence which scared t\said man, "how about we test your theory? Shall we?". he growled out the last part as he yanked down Chris's lower clothing, pants and everything.

"get the fuck off me!," he partially yelled at his colleague with closed eyes from embarrassment and humiliation.

"on the contrary," Wesker started as he held Chris down with one hand and undid his own pants with the other, "fuck and you is involved. Just scream when it begins to hurt, ok?" he smiled a devils smile as he rammed himself into the younger.

"FUCK! Shit…," tears already began streaming down his face at the sudden intrusion, his left hand clutching the desk as if it were his life and the other covering his mouth. Not wanting his workmates to walk in on the current situation. "you're….a-aware…that they can hear us…right?," he panted.

"which makes this all the more exciting, don't you think? One wrong move and they'll all be in here, even Jill," Wesker hadn't started moving yet, he had a little mercy for the man and let his entrance adjust to his length. A small amount of blood was already making its way down Chris's thighs.

"it's not like…I wanted…to be in this situation…in the FIRST place," he continued to pant through silent sobs while he spoke.

"you agreed, so don't blame me for your present situation as you called it," he slowly began to move in and out of the gunman, his hands going to his hips to brace himself.

"a-ah…just…take it easy…okay?," Chris had given up on getting away and just gave in seeing as how the older was already inside him.

"I'll honor your request, but first…," Wesker stopped moving and pulled out, "flip over".

As if it wasn't bad enough, Wesker wanted to see him writhe in pain as he had his way with him on his desk…in HIS office. Chris's cheeks flushed worse than before as he did as told. Wesker slipped off the rest of Chris's clothes as he did so, leaving the brunette laying on his back in his desk naked, just waiting for him. Wesker stared at the gorgeous man for a while, making Chris uncomfortable, "oh just do it already!".

No sooner the words left Chris's mouth Wesker had forced his way back inside the mans ass with his legs hooked on his shoulders. The captive gave a sharp quick yelp of pleasure as the blond managed to hit something in him from the new angle.

"im beginning to think you're enjoying this, Redfield," he smirked as the brunette's previous pained expression turned to one of ecstatic pleasure.

"shut the fuck up and finish already!," he said trying to get him to hit that spot in him again.

"don't talk to me in that tone Christopher," he said slamming into him harder with each word.

~L~

Jill was just getting ready to leave, when she got a fax in her machine reading urgent which meant it went straight to Captain Wesker. Odd noises were coming from the his office and all she knew was Chris was last seen going in there, another fight no doubt, but she had to give the fax to him. She scanned it over something about they had found Spencer at the Arklay mansion and he was to search it out with Alpha and to find out what had happened to Bravo team. Yea, he needed to see this…now.

~L~

Wesker was having problems keeping his own composure as the insides of Chris massaged him over and over again, his own breath was really ragged as was Chris's who was begging for more.

"Wesker…deeper," Wesker was a little thrown off at his words but complied immediately, shoving his dick in deeper with each thrust.

Wesker could feel the tension in his spine coming ensuring his release was soon.

"Chris…im…"

"Captain?," Jill knocked on the door, causing Wesker to stop for a minute. Chris looked at the blond in terror, who slowly continued to drive into the younger.

"W-Wesker stop…im begging you…"

"why? Are you scared that one of you subordinates will catch you being fucked by your captain?," he said picking up the pace of his thrusts again.

"Captain?," she repeated.

"one moment, Valentine," Wesker replied then look backed to Chris who looked a little horrified. Wesker quickly put one hand around Chris's cock and began pumping furiously to make him cum quickly. A few moments later Chris had came all over Wesker's hand, biting on his own to keep from screaming in ecstasy.

Wesker however wasn't finished

"is something wrong, Sir?," she tried the doorknob and it was locked.

Wesker didn't answer but continued driving into Chris.

"Wesker, seriously…she might hear…"

The blond was too close to release to let a simple female cock block him when he minutes away from release.

"damn…," Wesker muttered as he finally spilled into Chris, causing him and his partner to moan. He continued to rock into Chris as his seed began mixing with the blood from earlier and accompany it's way down his thighs.

"fuck, Wesker….," Chris was covered in sweat and his own cum from earlier, but at the moment he didn't care.

~L~

"Barry, Wesker wont answer the door and it's locked. Im afraid Chris may have tried to kill him and ended up that way himself," she knew something was wrong, she wasn't sure what , but she knew it was something nonetheless.

"I'll get you in there in a jiffy," he winked at her as he got up to assist in the opening of the office.

~L~

Wesker laid on top of his recent fuck for a little while. For once in his life he was taking in the after glow. As he realized this he quickly pulled out. He didn't need to get attached to anyone especially not now. He tucked himself back in and arranged himself to look better for public appearance as Chris tried to get up.

"im not sure if I can walk…," he chuckled as he reached for the closest tissue box and began cleaning himself.

"make it quick, we're going to have company soon," Wesker said quickly as Chris finished cleaning and began putting on his clothes.

~L~

"on the count of three…," Barry said as he got ready to butcher the door with a tackle to get in, "one…two…thre-"

"what seems to be the problem you two," Wesker had his head poked out the doorway and was staring at Barry and Jill.

"oh, um, well a fax came in and I needed to get it to you before I left, Sir," she said holding the paper out diligently.

"thanks, your presence is no longer required, you may return home for the night," he finished by slamming the door in their faces.

~L~

"Well Christopher looks like you get your wish," Wesker announced as he walked back into the middle of the room.

"what are you talking about?"

"we've been sent to search for Bravo team near the Arklay mansion and search for Spencer while we're there, hope you're not in too much pain for walking…," Wesker finished while going to write the number down to fax them back later then shredded the paper.

"im always ready for some action!," Chris lit up as if he hadn't even been in pain in the first place.

"im truly sorry to reply like this, but that's what she said"

"was that humor?"

"go home Redfield, you're no longer required," the blond sat down at his desk to start on some new orders for the recent mission.

"I take it that I keep my job?"

"be here at six tomorrow, tell Jill and Barry the same, I'll contact Brad"

He didn't even look up to answer Chris, not wanting to admit defeat. "Sure thing, Captain," he saluted him and then left the office with a smile.

This took me forever T.T I sowy! But at least it's up, late Christmas present perhaps? :D

review it makes me a better writer 0.o rawr…do it…plez…


End file.
